


Backfired

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah dan bisa bikin kejadian sepele jadi heboh. Tapi kalau dia terseret, bagaimana? Untung ada Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang jadi bodyguards-nya. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title : Backfired**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Sasuke / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warnings :  AU.**

**Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah dan bisa bikin kejadian sepele jadi heboh. Tapi kalau dia terseret, bagaimana? Untung ada Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang jadi bodyguards-nya. AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

** … **

** Chapter 1 **

** … **

            Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah.

            Yah, menurutku begitu. Gara-gara dia, hal-hal heboh bisa terjadi. Bukannya dia anak nakal yang gemar berkelahi atau suka memalak orang. Bukan, dia bukan anak yang suka mencari masalah. Sebaliknya, sepertinya masalahlah yang suka mencarinya.

            Teman sekelasku itu luar biasa tampan. Kulitnya sepucat susu, rambutnya sehitam langit di malam hari. Dia juga cerdas. Sejak mulai sekolah –begitu yang kudengar. Aku tak tahu pastinya, soalnya aku hanya mengenalnya sejak SMP- dia selalu juara kelas. Otaknya encer.

            Dia punya banyak sekali fangirls, di mana-mana pula. Kalau dia lewat, cewek-cewek bakal menahan napas. Repotnya, kalau dia maju untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, teman-teman kami yang piket hari itu jadi enggan menghapus tulisan Sasuke. Aura membunuh menguar tajam dari para fansnya di kelas. Mereka merasa sayang jika tulisan seindah kaligrafi itu lenyap. Tentu saja anak yang hendak menghapus papan tulis jadi takut. Duh, sampai segitunya! Guru yang mengajar kami sampai tak habis pikir. Barulah jika Shino, sahabatku sejak aku bisa mengingat, yang maju dan membersihkan papan, tidak ada yang berani komentar atau menjerit. Sebenarnya hati Shino tidak seseram penampilannya, lho. Aku menahan tawa jika ada yang mau protes dan Shino meliriknya sekilas. Whoo, dijamin siapa pun langsung keder. Meski begitu, Shino tidak selamanya jadi ‘penyelamat’ petugas piket. Mungkin saking jengkelnya, kadang Sasuke sendiri yang menghapus tulisannya.

            Yang paling heboh adalah kejadian minggu lalu.

            Ino dan Sakura bertikai hebat memperebutkan _Mister ‘Hn’_. Jika biasanya mereka hanya beradu mulut, saling menyindir dengan nyinyir dan beradu _Death Glare_ yang bisa membuat Sasuke bangga, minggu itu dua gadis cantik itu beradu tampar. Hanya gara-gara Ino memberi sekotak bekal makan siang pada cowok pujaan hati mereka, Sakura marah besar. Sekecap makian yang mampir ke telingaku –saat itu aku di dalam kelas sedang Sakura dan Ino di luar- adalah ungkapan Ino yang merasa di atas angin karena Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa sehari sebelumnya cowok itu menolak Sakura mentah-mentah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas sampai sekarang masih ada bekas tamparan di pipi dua teman sekelasku itu. Begitu hebohnya perseteruan itu sampai-sampai separuh teman sekelas kami melerai mereka dan butuh bantuan Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas kami. Pria yang biasanya terkesan cuek itu datang dan menghardik dua kembang sekolah kami itu. Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Ino dan Sakura mengekor Kakashi-sensei ke kantor.

            Begitulah. Hanya dengan hal-hal sepele, apa pun yang dikerjakan –atau berasal- dari Sasuke bisa jadi masalah. Karena itulah diam-diam aku menjulukinya Cowok Bermasalah. Shino hanya manggut-manggut tanpa ekspresi mendengarnya, sedang Kiba –sahabatku yang satunya lagi- malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kata dia, jangan sampai fans Sasuke mendengar julukanku. Aku bisa dimusuhi cewek satu sekolah, atau lebih parah lagi, dicincang dan dibenci seumur-umur aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Jelas saja aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa dua tahun aku belajar di sini seperti itu. Tidak, terima kasih. _No way!_

            Lain waktu aku tidak sengaja mendengar Kakashi-sensei bergumam pada Iruka-sensei bahwa kelas sepuluh tahun ini ‘ _is quite a handful’_. Butuh penanganan ekstra, katanya. Terakhir kali dia butuh energi sebanyak ini adalah saat kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, bersekolah di sana. Itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

            Jadi kesimpulanku, Uchiha bersaudara bisa dikatakan cowok bermasalah. Karena tampan. Pintar. Magnet kaum hawa. Diperebutkan cewek sampai ekstrim.

** … **

            Saat itu masih pagi sekali. Seperti biasa, aku adalah salah satu dari segelintir siswa yang sampai di sekolah saat gerbang masih terbuka separuh. Aku segera menghampiri mading di depan Lab Komputer, sambil berjalan kukeluarkan buku dan pulpen. Sebelumnya Kurenai-sensei mengumumkan bahwa siang kemarin jadwal pelajaran terbaru yang berlaku mulai minggu depan akan ditempel. Artinya, baru nanti para ketua kelas akan mencatatnya sebelum membaginya ke kelas.

            Aku sampai ke jadwal hari Kamis ketika pundakku menyenggol seseorang. Refleks aku menoleh dan bergumam, “Sorry, tidak lihat.”

            “Hn.”

            Aku terbelalak, tidak menyangka sama sekali itu Sasuke. Dia balas menatapku sebelum matanya kembali ke kode mata pelajaran dan guru di depan kami.

            Baru kali ini aku berdiri sedekat itu dengan Pangeran Konoha. Samar-samar aku mencium _cologne_ -nya. Wanginya manis namun maskulin. Hampir sama seperti yang dipakai Neji, sepupuku yang setahun di atasku. Rambutnya masih basah, menandakan habis keramas. Seragamnya sama seperti yang dipakai teman-teman cowokku, tapi jelas Sasuke lebih rapi. Tampak beda sekali bila dia yang mengenakannya. Saat itulah _Sasuke’s Handsome Power_ menyerangku _full force_ , dengan kekuatan penuh.

            Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar terpana olehnya, ada suara kecil di kepalaku yang membisikkan julukan yang kubagi dengan Kiba dan Shino. Sasuke Cowok Bermasalah. Ugh. Cepat-cepat aku menyeret kakiku ke ujung mading.

            “Kenapa? Tiba-tiba menjauh seperti aku membawa virus menular saja,” gerutu Sasuke.

            Lagi-lagi aku terkesiap. Tidak menyangka Sasuke bakal menegur sikapku. “Ah, ano, aku tak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu,” cetusku sebelum aku bisa mengontrol mulutku.

            Sasuke terlihat tersinggung. Aku langsung menutup mulutku sampai gigiku berbenturan dengan bunyi ‘Tck’.

            “Huh? Apa maksudmu?” Sasuke jelas sangat tersinggung. Dia bahkan menurunkan pulpen dan kertasnya dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku.

            Mataku jelalatan, memeriksa sekelilingku. Boleh jadi saat itu super duper pagi, tapi kalau ada yang memperhatikan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan kabar ini tersiar, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku. Siapa sih yang tak bangga berada sedekat ini dengan Tuan Populer? Tapi aku malah takut. Takut dengan reaksi fans Sasuke.

            “Menurutmu aku aneh, begitu?” gertak Sasuke, menyadarkanku.

            Aku jadi sebal. “Bukan begitu! Tak tahukah kau kita terlihat seperti apa?” sergahku balik.

            “Seperti teman sekelas yang kebetulan mencatat jadwal pelajaran bersama,” jawabnya datar.

            “Tapi fansmu tidak akan melihatnya demikian,” balasku. “Aku tidak ingin mereka berpikir macam-macam. Fansmu nyeremin, tahu!”

            Kilatan mata Sasuke memberitahuku bahwa dia ingat insiden Sakura dan Ino minggu lalu. Wajah Sasuke berkerut aneh, bagai mengingat sesuatu yang lebih baik dia buang jauh-jauh. “Bukannya aku ingin dipuja-puja,” gumamnya kecut. “Tapi aku memang lebih cakep dari Itachi, sih.”

            Aku benar-benar terkesima. Hah, ge-er banget teman sekelasku ini! Sepertinya Sasuke tahu yang ada di pikiranku, karena kemudian dia cepat-cepat menyergah, “Ibuku yang bilang.” Tapi wajahnya tetap angkuh dan tidak terlihat malu.

            “Iya- iya, aku percaya,” kilahku cepat-cepat. Sebelum aku sempat menelusuri jadwal hari Kamis, Sasuke memanggilku.

            “Hei, Hinata, kau imun dengan tampangku, ya?” celetuknya. Suaranya mengandung penasaran.

            Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Aku mengangkat bahu. “Bukannya imun, tapi kalau kau tumbuh bersama Neji, ayah dan pamanku, kau akan terbiasa melihat orang ganteng,” jawabku hati-hati, berharap Sasuke tidak tersinggung. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung aku mengakui bahwa Sasuke ganteng.

            Bibir Sasuke berkedut. “Hn. Keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal berwajah bagus.” Dia nyengir. “Ternyata kau tidak serendah hati seperti yang kau tampakkan.”

            Aku melotot. “Apa?” Aku jadi makin kesal. Boleh jadi aku pendiam dan pemalu, tapi aku juga punya perasaan. Dan disindir seperti itu membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

            “Barusan. Kau berkata bahwa pria di keluargamu tampan. Terang-terangan pula. Hn.” Cecarnya.

            “Aku tidak bermaksud sombong,” kilahku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam. Pagi-pagi malah berdebat dengan Sasuke. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, inilah percakapan terpanjangku dengannya.

            “Sasuke….” Teriak Ino dan Sakura seraya berlarian ke arah Sasuke. Dari gerbang mereka berlari-lari kecil. Teriakan mereka menyentak kami.

            Saat itu aku tahu kalau waktu terus merambat. Siswa mulai ramai berdatangan. Sekolah tidak sesepi tadi. Tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam dan dicemburui dua teman sekelasku, aku mulai berjalan ke kelas.

            “Lho, Hinata, mau ke mana?” sapa Ino sebelum aku sempat melangkah jauh. Bagi sebagian orang Ino termasuk judes, tapi karena keluargaku sering membeli bunga di tokonya, dia baik padaku.

            “Ke kelas,” jawabku singkat.

            “Wah, Hinata beruntung, dong, berduaan dengan Sasuke,” ujar Ino sedikit cemburu.

            “Ah, kalian ngobrol apa? Aku lihat, lho,” tuntut Sakura.

            Aku lekas menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak, kok. Kami hanya mencatat jadwal.” Di belakang mereka, aku menjumpai pemandangan yang tidak lazim. Sasuke menyeringai sekaligus nyengir. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan dua hal itu tanpa terlihat jelek. Wajahnya kembali pasif saat Ino dan Sakura menarik-narik lengannya.

** … **

            “Sasuke percaya diri sekali,” ujarku saat istirahat siang itu.

            “Oh ya?” kata Kiba seraya menarik kursi ke bangkuku.

            “Wajar saja,” timpal Shino. “ _Mister Perfect_ tidak mungkin minder.”

            Tiap istirahat kedua kami bertiga makan siang bersama. Sejak masuk kelas sepuluh kami selalu membawa bekal. Bangkuku dan Shino berurutan, jadi biasanya kami memutar kursi ke mejanya, sedang Kiba menarik kursinya sendiri. Kami makan sambil bercerita.

            “Yap. Dia bilang sendiri kalau dia cakep,” beberku.

            Kiba mencemoh dan Shino hanya menarik bibirnya sedikit.

            Bisa dibilang kami ini trio yang unik. Aku cewek satu-satunya. Dua temanku ada yang berisik, dan ada yang super kalem. Aku ada di antaranya.

            “Dia tanya apa aku tidak terpengaruh pesonanya,” lanjutku. “Aku bilang saja, ada banyak pria cakep di keluargaku. Jadi aku biasa saja.”

            Bahkan Shino nyengir.

            “Karena itu dia bilang aku tidak rendah hati,” ungkapku sedikit masam. Hei, aku tidak sombong, kok.

            “Ya, ya, kau juga manis, Hinata,” cetus Shino.

            Aku bengong. Selama ini kata ‘Manis’ hanya diberikan Shino pada koleksi serangganya. “Aku…tersanjung,” kataku akhirnya, jujur. Sungguh, bila anak seanteng Shino memujimu seperti itu, kau pasti akan salah tingkah dan bingung sendiri. Aku tersanjung, tapi di sisi lain aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana bila disandingkan dengan serangga yang pernah dikoleksinya.

            Kiba tertawa. “Kau bunga di antara kumbang,” selorohnya.

            Aku ikut tertawa. “Lebih tepatnya, perawan di sarang penyamun.”

            Kiba membuka bekalnya dan mulai makan. Aku meliriknya. “Tumben hanya nasi dan telur goreng,” ucapku.

            “He-eh, tadi Ibu bangun kesiangan. Jadi aku tidak sempat dibuatkan lauk macam-macam,” jelas cowok bergigi lancip itu sambil meringis.

            “Nih, kubagi laukku,” putusku. Kuberikan separuh cap cai plus udangku.

            “Trims, Hinata. Kau memang yang terbaik,” Kiba girang. Matanya berbinar, mengingatkanku pada anjingnya yang besar, Akamaru, kalau sedang senang.

            “Jelas, dong, kan cuma aku satu-satunya,” kataku geli.

            “Hinata, ada yang melotot,” gumam Shino pelan.

            “Siapa?” tanyaku setelah membagi udang terakhir ke kotak Kiba.

            “Sasuke,” masih dengan suaranya yang datar, Shino memberitahuku.

            Aku mendongak, mengikuti arah sumpit Shino. Benar saja, dari bangkunya, Sasuke melotot garang. Tak hanya ke arahku, tatapan matanya juga menghunjam Kiba. Aku agak bergidik sementara Kiba masih makan dengan santai dan lahap. Seram sekali kalau Sasuke seperti itu. Aku mengingat-ingat, salah apa aku padanya. Ketika tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, aku berbalik ke Shino. “Perasaan, aku tak berbuat apa-apa padanya,” jelasku. Masa sih dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi pagi?

            “Hm,” Shino manggut-manggut, menenangkanku. Anggukan kepala  Shino punya sejuta arti. “Mungkin dia lapar tapi tak ada yang bisa dimakan, makanya wajahnya seram begitu,” lanjutnya.

            “Mungkin,” balasku, percaya pada kawanku itu.

            Ketika mata kami bertemu lagi, Sasuke segera melengos. Wajahnya tertekuk dan masam. Tapi setahuku, kapan sih Sasuke tidak berwajah masam?

** … **

            Besoknya, lagi-lagi aku mendapati Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti kemarin. Saat itu aku, Kiba dan Shino hendak makan. Shino memberiku tatapan yang sama, dan lagi-lagi aku mengulang perkataannya, “Mungkin dia kelaparan.” Dia nyengir kecil.

            Kali itu kami makan agak banyak. Kiba bercerita pada ibunya bahwa aku membagi bekalku kemarin. Hari ini, ibunya masak banyak dan enak untuk kami bertiga. Ibu Kiba baik sekali. Kalau aku dan Shino main ke rumahnya, dia akan mencium pipiku dan berkata aku manis sekali dan dia tak keberatan kalau suatu hari nanti aku jadi menantunya. Senang malah. Kiba bakal berseru, “Ibu!”

            “Mari makan masakan calon mertuamu,” kata Shino agak keras. Beberapa teman kami tertawa seraya menunjuk aku dan Kiba.

            Kiba berwajah merah padam dan merengut karena malu. Ekspresinya hampir sama denganku. “Shino! Jangan menimbulkan gossip!” gusarnya.

            “Kau tidak suka Hinata, ya?” balas Shino cuek.

            Kiba melirikku dan tergagap. “Bu-bukan begitu, Hinata. Ini… “

            “Iya iya, aku mengerti,” tukasku cepat. Aku yakin sekali wajahku semerah kepiting rebus. Kiba memang baik padaku. Dia tak sekasar penampilannya. Tapi kami hanya teman.

            Selesai makan, Kiba dan Shino ke toilet. Aku memasukkan kotak bekalku ke tas ketika sekali lagi aku menangkap mata Sasuke. Dia tidak segarang tadi, bahkan wajahnya terlihat agak lesu. Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri melihatnya seperti itu. Aku celingukan. Saat itu hanya sedikit anak di kelas. Kebanyakan mereka bersosialisasi keluar atau makan di kantin.

            “Hei, Sasuke, kau lapar?” tanyaku, tak berani keras-keras. Kuharap menyapa orang setenar dia tidak akan membuatku terlibat masalah. Hei, ini Sasuke, lho. Hal-hal yang seharusnya wajar bagi orang lain bakal tidak akan wajar kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya.

            Sasuke terbelalak sedikit, mungkin tidak mengira aku akan menyapanya. “Tidak. Kenapa kau tanya begitu?”

            _Habis, wajahmu seram_. Nyaris saja aku mengatakan itu. Tapi aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang pintar menahan diri. Ehem, sering juga aku keceplosan, sih. Aku kan hanya manusia biasa, tidak sempurna. Ini bukan pembelaan. Hanya kenyataan. “Kelihatan dari wajahmu,” jawabku sekenanya.

            “Kenapa wajahku?” Sasuke balik bertanya.

            “Shino bilang, kalau wajahmu begitu, itu tandanya kau lapar tapi tak ada makanan,” jawabku jujur.

            Sesaat tampang Sasuke berkedut hebat. “Kata Shino? Dan kau percaya?” ujarnya. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar aneh, campuran antara jengkel, ingin tertawa dan tak habis pikir jadi satu.

            “Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku!” sergahku tertahan.

            “Hn! Aku memang lapar, tapi bukan karena itu mukaku berkeriut,” tukasnya pendek.

            Seharusnya, batinku, kalau lapar lebih baik keluar mencari makan. Daripada bertampang aneh. Teringat sesuatu, aku mengambil secarik kertas dan menuangkan beberapa biskuit yang kubuat kemarin sore. Kuberikan bungkusan itu secepat kilat di meja Sasuke.

            Cowok itu memandangku. “Apa ini?”

            “Biskuit,” jawabku singkat.

            Perlahan Sasuke membuka pembungkusnya dan mengendus si biskuit. “Kelihatannya enak,” gumamnya.

            “Tentu. Aku yang buat.” Dibantu Ibu, tapi tak perlu ada yang tahu. “Cepat makan.”

            “Tidak ada jampi-jampinya, kan?” tanyanya curiga.

            _Oh my god_! Aku makin sebal padanya. Sudah dikasih, masih komentar yang tidak mengenakkan hati pula! “Kalau pun ada, Shino dan Kiba pasti sudah merengek-rengek di kakiku,” cetusku berlebihan.

            Selanjutnya terjadi sesuatu yang baru kali ini aku lihat. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia mampu tertawa! Oh oh. Tidak bakal ada salju di siang bolong ini, kan? Aku mulai cemas.

            Tapi sejak itu Sasuke agak ramah padaku. Kadang dia memberiku senyum kecil atau anggukan kepala. Sumpah, aku tidak mengirimkan jampi-jampi padanya! Tidak ada mantra di biskuit yang kuberikan.

** … **

            Aku panik. Sekali lagi kubolak-balik kartu SPP-ku, tapi tetap saja uang yang hendak kubayarkan tidak ada. Kubuka dompetku, kuaduk-aduk tasku, buku-bukuku kukeluarkan dan kujungkir balikkan, siapa tahu uangnya terselip di sana, meski sejujurnya aku yakin aku tidak memasukkan uang yang sudah kupersiapkan tadi pagi ke antara lembaran buku. Aduh, dimana ya? Kugigit bibir dan kukuku. Rasa panikku tak juga reda.

            “Mencari apa?”

            Tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah ada di samping mejaku. Pastinya dia penasaran dengan mejaku yang sekarang tidak rapi, dengan tumpukan buku berserakan dan tas yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

            “Ano, uang SPPku,” jawabku, baru menyadari bahwa tanganku gemetar dan dingin.

            “Coba ingat di mana kau letakkan tadi,” saran Sasuke.

            Aku mengangguk lemah. Kuhela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengingat. Tadi pagi, seusai menerima uang dari Ayah, aku kembali ke kamar. Kuletakkan lembaran berharga itu di meja. Kemudian aku keluar untuk sarapan. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat. “Mungkin di meja,” gumamku lirih.

            Sasuke menghempaskan diri di kursi Shino. Dalam keadaan normal, aku pasti menyadari bahwa beberapa teman  melirik kami. “Aku juga mau bayar SPP.” Dia mengacungkan kartunya. “Apa pakai uangku dulu?” katanya menawarkan.

            Aku terbelalak. “Tidak usah! Uhm, memang uangmu banyak ya?” Aduh, pertanyaan bodoh! Sasuke termasuk anak yang beruntung. Keluarganya ber-uang. Kalau dia menawarkan uangnya, pasti uang di dompetnya tidak sedikit.

            Sasuke mengangkat bahu. “Pokoknya ada.”

            “Tidak, deh,” tolakku sekali lagi.

            Setelah agak lama, aku yakin uangku tidak hilang. Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa kamarku saat aku pulang nanti. Aku beranjak dan keluar, hendak mencuci muka. Siapa tahu air dingin bisa membuatku lebih tenang.

            Di luar, Sasuke menghampiriku. Aku berhenti.

            “Ini,” dia menyerahkan secarik kertas putih.

            “Apa ini?” tanyaku heran. Tak urung aku menerimanya. Aku terkesiap. Ternyata itu kwitansi pembayaran SPP. Namaku tertera di situ. “Sasuke?”

            “Kubayarkan dulu. Nanti bawa kartu SPPmu ke TU dan tunjukkan tanda bukti itu,” urainya seakan membayarkan SPPku senormal membeli roti di kantin.

            Saat itulah gumaman di sekelilingku mulai terdengar keras.

            “Sasuke membayari Hinata! Apa artinya ini?”

            “Artinya Hinata tak usah bayar SPP, bodoh!”

            “Bukan itu. Maksudku kenapa? Kok bisa?”

            “Buktinya bisa!”

            “Pasti ada apa-apa di antara mereka.”

            “Memang ada apa?”

            “Tanya saja sendiri!”

            “Kudengar mereka makin akrab, lho.”

            “Ah, itu pasti cuma kabar burung!”

            “Kyaaa!”

            Ough. Aku mengerang. Wajar saja, kan, kalau ada yang membayari temannya? Tunggu! Ini Sasuke! Kalau dengan dia, tidak akan jadi hal yang wajar. Heran! Masa begini saja bisa heboh. Tunggu, tunggu! Tak usah heran!

            “Jangan-jangan Sasuke ada hati sama Hinata.”

            “Masa? Secakep dia bisa suka…. Sama-sama kalem tidak akan cocok!”

            “Tapi Hyuuga dan Uchiha termasuk keluarga tertua di Konoha.”

            “Ah, jangan-jangan karena itu ada perjodohan. Meneruskan tradisi kuno.”

            “Perjodohan?”

            “Kalau tidak, mana mungkin duit sebanyak itu diberikan.”

            “Ohhh… Sasuke tidak _available_ , dong.”

            Gila! Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kwitansi putih itu, yang hanya mampu menutup mata dan alisku. Wajahku pastinya sangat pucat, tapi rasanya kok panas? Mendadak aku ingin ditelan bumi dan pindah ke galaxy lain.

            “Aduh…” erangku.

            “Hn?”

            Kuturunkan kwitansi itu. Aku dan cowok berambut pantat ayam itu sudah jadi tontonan publik entah sejak kapan. Beberapa bahkan tak sungkan dan menunjuk kami terang-terangan.

            “Bukannya aku tak berterima kasih, Sasuke,” sergahku buru-buru, tidak ingin terlihat tak tahu terima kasih.

            “Terus?” tanyanya datar.

            Aku menatap nanar ke sekeliling kami. Aku dan Sasuke hanya berada beberapa langkah di depan kelas, tapi sekarang nyaris semua mata terpaku ke arah kami. “Kita jadi bahan gossip,” tukasku lemah.

            Tak dinyana Sasuke malah nyengir. Au au… “Kau takut?” tantangnya.

            Aku meringis ngeri. “Aku takut keselamatanku! Kau tahu kan yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan Ino. Dan aku tak siap dimusuhi cewek-cewek di sekolah karena digosipkan denganmu,” terangku cepat. Perutku mulas ketika kabar angin di dekat kami makin menjadi.

            Sasuke memutar kepala. Dia mencermati teman-teman kami dan bahkan anak kelas lain yang melongok dan menjulurkan leher penuh perhatian. “Ehem,” dia berdehem keras. “Kalau ada yang berani mengganggu calon pacarku, dia akan berhadapan denganku sendiri!” tukasnya garang. Mata hitamnya berkilat berbahaya.

            Sunyi senyap. Tidak terdengar lagi celetukan gossip yang aneh-aneh. Sasuke sukses membungkam mereka semua.

            Rasanya mulutku terbuka. Aku melongo. “A-a-...”

            Aku seperti orang bodoh. Terlalu terpana dengan pernyataan Sasuke sampai hanya bisa berartikulasi secerdas monyet.

            Sasuke tersenyum manis. “Nah, Hinata, ayo kuantarkan ke kantor TU. Kok diam? Bisa jalan? Atau butuh lenganku untuk bersandar?”

** … **

**TBC**

**A/N : Saya kembali dengan pair favorit saya. Selamat membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah dan bisa bikin kejadian sepele jadi heboh. Tapi kalau dia terseret, bagaimana? Untung ada Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang jadi bodyguards-nya. AU

**Title : Backfired**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Sasuke / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warnings :  AU.**

**Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah dan bisa bikin kejadian sepele jadi heboh. Tapi kalau dia terseret, bagaimana? Untung ada Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang jadi bodyguards-nya. AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

** … **

** Chapter 2 **

** … **

            Kemarin aku belum bisa menjelaskan banyak hal pada dua sahabatku. Begitu aku dan Sasuke selesai mengurus administrasi pembayaran, bel masuk berbunyi. Sebelum bel pulang berdentang, aku menerima pesan bahwa Ayah sudah menjemputku di gerbang.

            “Oi, Hinata, aku dengar kabar palsu tentangmu,” seru Kiba.

            Aku mengabaikannya. “Besok saja kuceritakan,” tukasku buru-buru. Aku tak ingin Ayah menungguku lebih lama. “Besok, deh. _Unabridged_ ,” janjiku.

            Jadi hari ini, ketika Shino dan Kiba tiba, kami bertiga segera masuk kelas.

            “Aku dengar berita aneh tentangmu dan Sasuke,” cetus Kiba langsung.

            Aku menghela napas. Shino hanya diam menantiku melanjutkan. Mereka tidak meminta penjelasan lewat sms atau telepon. Maklum, kalau sudah sampai rumah, banyak hal yang kami kerjakan, seperti Kiba membantu ibunya yang bekerja sebagai dokter hewan, Shino yang membersihkan rumahnya dan aku membantu Hanabi, adikku, belajar.

            Jadi aku cerita mulai dari biskuit pemberianku sampai perkara duit SPP. Mereka ternganga.

            “Tak kusangka, saat kami tak ada, kau melancarkan aksi pada Sasuke,” komentar Shino, takjub. Wajahnya yang biasanya lebih banyak tanpa ekspresi tercengang hebat.

            “Padahal kami hanya sebentar cuci tangan. Kau pintar memanfaatkan waktu,” Kiba tak kalah menimpali. “Kau memang lihai!”

            Oh oh. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku? “Tidak! Bukan begitu!”

            “Jadi yang kami dengar ternyata benar? Kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Karena itu dia harus bertanggung jawab melunasi biaya sekolahmu?” tanya Shino penasaran.

            Gantian aku yang kaget. “A-apa?” Wah, gosipnya sudah jauh melenceng dari kenyataan. “Itu salah besar!” Aku mengelak sejadi-jadinya. Kiba mentertawakanku. Huh, teman yang baik!

            Ugh. Rasa heranku tak terhentikan. Baru kemarin kejadian itu berlangsung, eh, hari ini kabar burungnya sudah berlebihan. Sudah aneh-aneh. Aku jadi takut sendiri.

            Shino memberiku tatapan simpati. “Makanya jangan memberi gelar aneh-aneh pada orang lain,” ujarnya bijak. “Sekarang kan berbalik padamu. _Backfired_.”

            Aku terpekur. Kawanku itu ada benarnya.

            Sasuke orang yang terakhir masuk. Dia melambai dan tersenyum padaku. Segera saja suit-suit nakal membahana di kelas. Teman-teman perempuanku menyoraki, tapi ada juga yang diam sambil menyipitkan mata. Ihh…Takut! Aku mengerang dan memalingkan wajah. Sayangnya, Naruto berseru kencang, “Oi, Hinata, beri salam balik pada tunanganmu, dong! Masa datang tidak disambut. Senyum balik, kek, beri ucapan selamat datang, atau kasih pelukan mesra.”

            Wajahku…wajahku… Seandainya ada yang melempar telur ke wajahku, mungkin yang muncul adalah anak ayam. Menetas seketika saking panasnya. Aku bahkan tak kuasa untuk mendelik pada teman pirangku itu. Ugh. Ini masih pagi. Aku bisa merasakan hariku bakal tidak menyenangkan.

            Bahkan Kakashi-sensei ikutan menggodaku. Jam pertama itu serasa di neraka. “Eh, Hinata,” ujarnya berbisik keras. “Kudengar pernikahanmu dan Sasuke bakal diadakan di aula sekolah ya? Ini bisa jadi promosi hebat, lho, soalnya belum ada seorang pun yang melakukannya. Sekolah kita bakal kebanjiran murid tanpa perlu promosi. Omong-omong, kalian kemarin ke TU untuk bayar sewa aula?”

            Oh, Galaxy Andromeda. Terimalah aku jadi penduduk barumu.

            Sasuke tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku mengerutkan kening. Biasanya cowok dengan banyak julukan itu akan menimpali, menyanggah atau mengklarifikasi hal-hal yang mengganggunya. Kali ini dia hanya senyum-senyum. Mendadak aku bergidik. Sasuke yang bertampang menakutkan sudah biasa. Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul? Aku langsung menggumamkan doa sapu jagat.

            Rasanya hari itu adalah hari terlama dalam hidupku. Aku tak berani menatap ke mana-mana. Bulu tengkukku mengatakan bahwa banyak tatapan yang diarahkan padaku. Walau menghadap buku, hatiku komat-kamit berdoa. Hanya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, hidupku berubah _extreme to the max_.

            Istirahat kedua itu, dengan malas-malasan kukeluarkan bekalku. Sebenarnya nafsu makanku sudah menguap entah ke mana. Sampai aku menyadari bahwa Shino menyingkir ke bangku Kiba. “Lho…?”

            Gantinya, Sasuke duduk di bangku Shino. Dia tak tampak canggung sama sekali ketika membuka bekalnya dan mulai makan.

            “Apa yang kau lakukan?” desisku.

            Sasuke menaikkan alis. “Makan siang dengan calon pacarku,” balasnya ceria.

            Aku berseru ke Shino. “Kenapa kau pindah, sih?”

            Shino menatapku. “Sorry, Hinata. Meski tidak akrab, sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku dan Sasuke harus saling pengertian. Saat dia pedekate denganmu, aku harus menyingkir. Memberi kesempatan. Itu aturan buat cowok,” jelasnya kalem.

            “Hei, kukira kau temanku!” protesku.

            Shino mengangkat bahu.

            “Sudah. Makan saja,” ujar Sasuke.

            “Tidak lapar,” sahutku lesu.

            Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum. “Mau kusuapi?” Dia mengangkat sepotong sosis dengan sumpitnya. “Buka mulutmu, Hinata.”

            Aku membeku.

            “Kyaa… Sasuke menyuapi Hinata.”

            “Wajar, dong, menyuapi tunangan.”

            “Di sekolah pun mesra begini. Jadi iri.”

            “Sudah seperti suami istri. Padahal masih sekolah.”

            Aduh aduh. Kalau kometar bisa membunuh, pasti aku sudah tewas.

            “Sasuke,” sentakku. “Kita digosipkan macam-macam. Jangan diam saja, dong,” pintaku.

            “Aku sih tidak keberatan digosipkan dengan gadis Hyuuga sekalem dan secantik dirimu,” sahutnya tenang. “Yang tidak mengejar-ngejar atau mengidolakanku.”

            Ihhh… “Sombong sekali,” tukasku pelan. Aku ingin geleng-geleng kepala seperti boneka di toko mainan yang di lehernya disematkan pir sehingga bisa goyang atau geleng ke mana-mana. Aku mengernyit. Apa fansnya tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik tampang cakep dan otak cerdasnya, ternyata Sasuke angkuh dan _self-esteem_ -nya selangit?

            “Bukan sombong,” balas Sasuke. Mata hitamnya meminta pengertian. “Aku hanya ingin hidupku berjalan normal. Tidak digelayuti cewek, disoraki atau diteriaki kalau lewat, yah pokoknya biasa saja.”

            Sesaat aku bersimpati. “Kukira kau oke dengan semua itu,” kataku setelah menelan nasi.

            “Akhirnya terbiasa,” gerutunya. Wajahnya sedikit cerah. “Tapi denganmu aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya heran kau tidak mempan oleh tampangku. Tapi tak apa. Aku malah senang.”

            Aku melengos.

            Tak berapa lama Neji masuk kelasku. Posturnya seolah mengisyaratkan ada berita maha penting yang dibawanya. Aku melambaikan tangan. Neji siap membuka mulut, sampai dia melihat cowok yang duduk di depanku.

            “Ada apa?” tanyaku was-was. Perasaanku tak enak.

            “Tadinya aku mau tanya kebenaran tentang Sasuke yang jadi pacarmu,” jawab Neji seraya menghampiri kami. Dia duduk di bangku terdekat. “Aku dengar macam-macam dari kemarin,” lanjutnya.

            Aku muram.

            Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Neji. “Tumben kau tidak pelit kata,” ungkapku.

            Sasuke memandangku. “Neji juga bakal jadi sepupuku. Aku butuh restunya. Jadi, kalau dia tanya, kujawab dengan senang hati.”

            Hah! Belum tahu dia! Neji bagai figur kakak bagiku. Dia yang jadi ‘filter’ siapa pun yang mendekatiku. Neji galak, lho. Walau begitu, kadang aku merasa tidak enak berada satu sekolah dengan sepupuku. Kalau ada masalah di sekolah, dia pasti tahu.

            Senyum kemenanganku lenyap ketika sepupuku itu meletakkan tangan di bahuku dan berujar, “Kau di tangan yang tepat.”

            “Neji, sekolah bakal jadi tempat menakutkan bagiku,” keluhku. “Digosipkan dengan orang terkenal,” aku mengatakan ini dengan getir, tidak ingin memperbesar ego Sasuke, “…bagaimana aku menghindar dari cewek yang tidak suka denganku?” Mendadak aku menyadari sesuatu. “Oh, tidak. Tempat paling menakutkan di sekolah…”

            “Di Lab Biologi?” timpal Kiba. Aku menggeleng.

            “Lapangan?” Shino memberi usul. Memang ada desas-desus kalau lapangan tempat kami olah raga dulunya adalah makam. Tahun lalu bahkan ada anak yang meninggal di sana.

            “Bukan.” Aku berbisik ngeri, “Kamar mandi cewek.”

            Mereka memandangku heran. “Ada hantunya?” tanya Sasuke, tak mengerti.

            “Apa hubungannya dengan desas-desusmu?” Neji juga penasaran.

            “Kalian tidak tahu, sih. Dinding kamar mandi cewek berfungsi sebagai mading tidak resmi,” uraiku. “Ada pesan berantai di tiap dinding. Yang bikin tidak enak, ada julukan-julukan tidak pantas dialamatkan pada cewek yang tidak disukai. Bagaimana kalau…” aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. “…namaku tertulis di sana gara-gara…” aku mengerling Sasuke.

            Mereka mengerti.

            “Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar tiap ke kamar mandi?” usul Sasuke. “Aku akan melindungimu,” tegasnya.

            “Aku akan menegur siapa pun yang menjelekkanmu,” Neji mengangguk pasti. “Ayo kita periksa dinding _restroom_!”

            “Begini saja. Kau ke kamar mandi cowok saja. Aman! Tidak ada tulisan menjijikkan, kok,” kata Kiba.

            Sebentar!

            Hari ini sungguh aneh. Rasanya kawan karib dan sepupuku yang terkenal garang itu sepertinya berkonspirasi mendukungku dan Sasuke. Ditambah, ide mereka aneh-aneh pula.

            “Mana mungkin kalian mengantarku ke kamar mandi?” seruku saat ada jeda. “Pasti bikin alis terangkat. Sampai saat ini tidak ada cowok yang mengantar cewek ke toilet,” terangku. “Pasti juga bikin heboh. Apalagi kalau itu kalian.”

            Aku menatap mereka semua.

            Kalau Sasuke atau Neji, aku yakin para cewek akan ikutan berkumpul dan berbondong-bondong ke kamar mandi. Mereka berdua populer. Aku bisa membayangkan kericuhan yang akan terjadi. Kiba bisa mengusir orang dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang seperti milik _vampire_. Jelas orang akan lari terbirit-birit melihat Shino, walau pun dalam hati penasaran, mereka tak akan berani tanya. Dan untuk apakah semua itu? Demi Hinata Hyuuga! Aku tak ingin menarik perhatian dengan cara seperti ini.

            “Dan aku tak akan ke kamar mandi cowok,” aku bersikeras pada Kiba. “Tidak akan!”

** … **

            Siang itu aku pulang bersama Neji. Sama sepertiku, Neji juga kalem dan tenang. Semua anggota keluarga kami tidak ada yang ramai seperti Naruto dan Kiba, atau se- _stoic_ Shino. 

            “Tumben kau tidak menakuti cowok yang mendekatiku,” ujarku sambil jalan.

            Neji tersenyum kecil. “Kalau Sasuke, aku percaya.”

            “Kenapa?” Tak urung aku penasaran. “Sasuke nyaris tanpa ekspresi, lho. Dingin, pula. Kau ingin aku bersama orang seperti itu?”

            “Walau tampangnya begitu, judes dan terlihat super cuek, dia anak yang baik.”

            Aku terdiam. Neji memang dewasa. Dia melihat yang tidak kulihat. Aku makin kagum padanya.

            “Hinata,” lanjut Neji. Aku mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian.  “Selain itu Sasuke tampan. Aku yang cowok saja mengakuinya, kok. Kau tidak akan malu mengajaknya ke mana-mana. Dia juga pintar. Tidak miskin. Intinya, kau tidak akan rugi,” urainya puas.

            Kekagumanku sirna. Kutarik kembali pendapatku tentang sepupuku yang berambut panjang ini.

            Aku sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana cara cowok berpikir. Walau Neji ada benarnya, aku masih belum bisa menerimanya.

            “Kenyataan bahwa dia masih menyebutmu sebagai ‘Calon Pacar’ dan bukannya ‘Pacar’ menandakan dia tidak seenaknya sendiri. Sasuke masih mempertimbangkan perasaanmu,” kata Neji memberi petuah. “Kok diam? Kau tidak senang ya ketiban cinta Cowok Paling Diminati sekolah kita?”

            “Itu kan julukanmu,” tangkisku.

            Neji tertawa. “Sasuke termasuk dalam daftar itu juga.”

            “Ini kan masalah perasaan,” elakku. “Jangan bicara soal cinta dulu. Masalah beruntung tidak beruntung, aku beruntung Sasuke suka padaku. Tapi tidak beruntungnya,” aku meringis, “Aku harap tidak ada yang macam-macam padaku. Cewek bisa jadi menakutkan kalau cemburu.”

            Neji setuju.

            “Omong-omong, kau pintar di urusan asmara. Siapa pacarmu?” tanyaku penasaran. Tidak mungkin dia bisa berkata-kata kalau tidak punya pengalaman.

            “Tidak punya. Tapi Ayah sering memberiku wejangan seperti ini,” tuturnya kalem. “Di zamannya, Ayah dan Paman juga jadi rebutan wanita, lho, tahu tidak?”

            Tuh, kan, aku tidak bohong kalau pria di keluargaku cakep-cakep?

            “Oh ya, bagaimana reaksi fans nomer satu Sasuke?” tanya Neji.

            “Sakura dan Ino?” tebakku. Neji mengangguk. “Oh, mereka tidak berkata sepatah kata pun padaku hari ini. Kelihatannya mereka merasa getir padaku. Tapi  kurasa mereka tidak  akan mengancam atau mem- _bully_ -ku.”

            “Kenapa begitu?”

            “Keluarga kita pelanggan terbesar toko bunga Yamanaka. Ada apa-apa denganku karena Ino, mereka yang rugi. Kalau Sakura, aku harap dia bisa berbesar hati. Dan lagi, kita selalu menjahit baju di _workshop_ -nya. Bisnis menyelamatkanku,” jelasku seraya nyengir.

            “Kau pintar,” puji Neji, cengirannya tak kalah lebar.

            “Omong-omong, jangan bilang Ayah soal ini,” pintaku, baru ingat.

            “Aduh, aku sudah bilang Ayah tadi malam,” sesal Neji. “Waktu habis makan malam, aku cerita aku dengar desas desus kau dan Sasuke. Ayah berkomentar. Besar kemungkinan Paman sudah tahu.”

            Beginilah. Tak ada rahasia di keluarga kami. Ayahku dan ayah Neji saudara kembar. Mereka saling terbuka, bahkan setelah mereka punya keluarga sendiri-sendiri.

            “Aduh, jangan sampai Ayah dengar soal duit SPP itu,” aku cemas. Ayahku paling tidak suka anak perempuannya dibayari oleh laki-laki, apalagi kalau itu berjumlah besar. Kata Ayah, ini soal harga diri, terlebih aku perempuan. Ayah memang super protektif terhadapku dan Hanabi.

            Neji menepuk pundakku berkali-kali. “Akhirnya bagaimana?”

            “Sasuke menolak saat aku mengembalikan uangnya. Tapi aku tak mau menerima SPP gratis seperti ini.” Aku malu. Ayah memang benar soal harga diri. “Akhirnya kita setuju bulan depan aku yang bayar SPP Sasuke. Aslinya, itu kan uangnya.”

            Neji memberiku senyumannya yang paling cemerlang. “Aku juga setuju.Omong-omong, Ayah bilang, kalau butuh saran atau curhat soal pacar, Ayah bakal sukarela jadi pendengar dan penasehat.”

            Argh! Mengetahui bahwa Paman dan Ayah setali tiga uang, alias sebelas dua belas, aku yakin akan mendengar kalimat yang sama dari Paman meluncur pula dari Ayah dalam waktu dekat.     

            “Tapi yang keterlaluan,” lanjutku, “Masa kita digosipkan sudah tunangan? Aku sampai syok.”

            Neji mengangkat bahu. “Itu resiko bersama dengan orang top. Banyak, lho, kabar burung yang lebih parah.”

            “Pokoknya, jangan cerita yang macam-macam pada Ayah dan Paman,” aku sungguh-sungguh meminta. Reaksi keluargaku justru yang paling menakutkan. Aku tak siap diselidiki dan diinterogasi.

            “Jangan khawatir.” Neji meyakinkanku. “Aku tak akan jawab kalau tidak ditanya.”

** … **

            Oke, semua tahu  gen Hyuuga luar biasa bagus. Kami _The Hyuugas_ memiliki kulit pucat, rambut lurus indah dan mata nyaris putih. Neji termasuk salah satu cowok beken di sekolah. Ditambah dengan kepribadiannya yang dewasa dan agak ramah, dia memiliki banyak teman, fans dan lebih mudah didekati daripada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang kita semua kenal. Ketenaranku? Biasa saja. Tapi menjadi seorang Hyuuga tidak selalu menjamin kau bisa mulus dalam urusan asmara. Riwayat percintaanku tidak dahsyat. Tidak kalau kau dikelilingi Neji yang bisa bersikap dingin, Kiba dengan taringnya, dan Shino yang tidak mudah bersahabat.

            Yang paling signifikan adalah pernyataan Sasuke bahwa aku calon pacarnya. Mendapat ungkapan seperti itu dari Sasuke membuatku khawatir. Untungnya yang kutakutkan bahwa aku akan melewati hari-hariku di sekolah dengan penuh cemohan, cibiran dan rintangan tidak terjadi. Memang banyak yang menyipitkan mata melihatku, atau berbisik setelah aku lewat, tapi hanya itu. Di dinding kamar mandi cewek juga tidak tertera namaku. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang dikatakan Sasuke, yang pasti aku aman. Yang menyebalkan adalah kegemarannya mengekorku ke toilet. Dia tidak masuk, tentu saja, hanya menunggu di luar. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah cowok itu sinting atau memang ingin melindungiku. Ini jadi bahan gossip baru. Kami tak terpisahkan, atau…entahlah. Aku tak ambil pusing. Aku sudah cukup pusing gara-gara dia. Kiba bahkan menyarankan, seandainya aku masih fobia ke kamar mandi sekolah (Ini tidak benar sama sekali. Sejak kapan aku fobia kamar mandi? Dan sejak kapan Kiba tahu kata canggih seperti ini?), dia kenal penduduk yang rumahnya di samping sekolah dan aku bisa menumpang di sana.

            Yang menakjubkan adalah kepopuleranku sekarang. Mendadak aku menerima banyak surat cinta, ajakan kenalan dan bunga. Kadang coklat atau permen. Sasuke melarangku memakannya, takut ada jampi-jampi atau guna-guna. Akhirnya yang memakan semuanya adalah Kiba dan Shino. Mereka gembira. Duo itu tidak takut kena pelet. Kebal, katanya. Huh, bilang saja ingin makan gratisan!

            Ketenaranku benar-benar meroket. Melesat tajam.

            “Wah, sekarang kau masuk daftar Cewek Paling Diminati di sekolah,” ujar Shino seraya mengunyah sebongkah coklat.

            “Rasanya aku seperti selebriti dadakan,” sahutku muram. “Lagipula, ini imbasnya menyandang predikat _Sasuke’s Sweetheart_. Coba kemarin-kemarin, tidak ada yang melirikku.”

            “Sekarang cowok merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkanmu,” kata Kiba jujur. Dia merenung sembari melahap permen strawberry. Aku mengerti maksudnya.

            Sasuke berang saat tahu hal ini. Apalagi ketika Kiba sendiri yang mengatakannya. Cowok putih itu berkata dingin, “Kiba bukan salah satu di antaranya, kan?”

            Aku mengernyit. “Tidak! Kiba sahabatku. Kalau tertantang, dia pasti sudah berusaha jadi lebih dari teman. Tapi nyatanya, dia bersikap seperti biasa.”

            Sasuke mendengus.

            Aku menegurnya. “Sasuke, jangan berprasangka terhadap sahabatku,” belaku.

            Wajah bocah Uchiha itu keruh. “Aku tidak suka padanya. Apalagi kalau kalian sampai makan dari tempat yang sama.”

            “Tidak pernah, kok,” tangkisku. Aku tak ingat pernah seperti itu.

            Sasuke menunjuk peristiwa beberapa hari lalu, saat Kiba hanya berbekal nasi dan telur goreng. Dia juga menyebutkan pernyataan Shino bahwa ibu Kiba menganggapku sebagai calon mantunya.

            “Jangan-jangan kau cemburu,” tunjukku sambil lalu. Sasuke Uchiha pasti mengelak. Atau marah-marah. Tak kusangka dia mengiyakan.

            “Tentu saja!” serunya. Aku tercekat. “Aku cemburu karena dia dekat denganmu. Ingin ku apakan saja dia…” Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

            Aku mengerjab. “Omong-omong, kau beneran suka padaku?” tanyaku memberanikan diri. Sengaja kucondongkan tubuhku ke jendela yang terbuka supaya angin membantu mengusir panas yang mulai menjalari wajahku. Butuh keberanian supaya aku mampu mengutarakan pertanyaan ini.

            Kuperhatikan wajah pucat Sasuke berubah pink. “Kalau tidak suka, kenapa aku sampai seperti ini?” jawabnya terbata dengan suara aneh. Seperti orang tercekik. Dia grogi.

            Aku terdiam beberapa saat. “Se-sejak kapan?” Aku ikut larut dalam suasana yang mendadak canggung. Kami duduk di bangku dekat kelas. Anak yang lewat melirik dan berbisik. Seandainya aku di posisi mereka, aku pasti menyangka kami terlibat pembicaraan serius yang menyangkut hajat hidup. Begitulah aku dan Sasuke saat itu.

            “Saat kau menghindar dariku, saat kita nulis jadwal,” jawabnya akhirnya. “Pada mulanya aku kesal padamu. Tapi lama-lama, aku tidak kesal lagi. Aku mulai naksir,” lanjut Sasuke. Hatiku jadi berdegup tidak karuan. “Apalagi kau cuek padaku. Tidak seperti cewek lain. Dan saat kau berbagi bekal dengan bocah penyuka anjing itu, aku merasa murka. Sepertinya mulai saat itu aku sadar, aku suka padamu. Apalagi saat kau memberiku kue.”

            “Bis-biskuit, maksudmu?” Ah, aku jadi ikutan grogi.

            “Iya, itu!” Sasuke mulai tersenyum kecil. “Benar memang kalau ada pepatah jalan menuju hati pria adalah lewat perut.”

            Aku tak bisa menahan cengiran. Aku pernah mendengar ungkapan itu, namun mendengarnya dari mulut Sasuke membuatku geli. Suasana canggung itu mencair. “Bukan dari mata turun ke hati?” kilahku, santai kembali.

            “Tidak,” Sasuke tertawa.

            Memang dia sudah bilang suka, tapi kami sepakat masih berteman dulu. Terlalu memaksa, kan, kalau hanya pedekate beberapa hari kemudian jadian?

            Sasuke memintaku tidak memakan apa pun dari penggemar baruku. Karena itu dia bertanggung jawab dengan membelikanku biskuit, chips atau kepingan permen. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir, keberadaan Sasuke, duo sahabat serta sepupuku mampu mengusir hal-hal tidak mengenakkan dari para cewek, tapi rupanya kwartet bodyguards itu tidak mempan terhadap cowok. Aku masih menerima salam, pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal, dan kue-kue. Dalam hati aku merasa sedih, sebenarnya. Aku merasa mereka melihatku menarik cuma gara-gara Sasuke berkoar-koar aku adalah calon pacarnya. Bukan karena pribadiku, prestasi atau reputasiku. Yah, meski aku tak yakin kalau aku punya reputasi, sih.

            Yang jelas, perlahan aku tersentuh dengan perhatian dan limpahan jajanan dari Sasuke.

            Siapa bilang hanya pria yang bisa naksir seseorang lewat perut?

** … **

**TBC**

** … **

**A/N :  Kenapa dalam cerita saya Sasuke yang selalu pedekate duluan? Bukannya saya tak percaya wanita bisa proaktif, lho. Hanya saja, saya tidak tega kalau Hinata yang sering usaha duluan,  selalu jadi orang ketiga di antara romansa Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, atau siapa pun. Nasibnya kok ya ngenes terus. Makanya saya bikin cerita dengan humor yang kental dan suasana yang lebih ceria.  Selamat membaca!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah dan bisa bikin kejadian sepele jadi heboh. Tapi kalau dia terseret, bagaimana? Untung ada Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang jadi bodyguards-nya. AU

**Title : Backfired**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Sasuke / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warnings :  AU.**

**Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah cowok bermasalah dan bisa bikin kejadian sepele jadi heboh. Tapi kalau dia terseret, bagaimana? Untung ada Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang jadi bodyguards-nya. AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

** … **

** Chapter 3 **

** … **

            Akhir-akhir ini rasanya normal bila Sasuke menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganku dan duo sahabatku. Trio kami berubah formasi menjadi kwartet. Aku dan Sasuke berbagi meja, namun Kiba dan Shino berada di meja lain. Kata mereka, mereka memberi ruang untuk bernapas bagi Sasuke dan aku. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir kawanku itu. Bernapas apanya? Apa mereka pikir aku dan Sasuke kekurangan oksigen saat mereka duduk dekat kami? Dikira kami bakal megap-megap seperti ikan di darat, mungkin.

            Lagi-lagi Shino mengutarakan bahwa itu aturan dasar sesama laki-laki. Kalau ada teman cowok mereka yang pedekate, mereka bakal menjaga jarak dengan teman cewek yang didekati. Sederhana sekali. Oh.

            Sasuke bukan orang yang akrab dengan kami sebelumnya. Namun kuperhatikan, ada saling pengertian di antara duo temanku dan cowok berambut hitam itu. Mereka saling menjaga sikap. Hanya saja, kadang-kadang aku menangkap tatapan sinis Sasuke yang dialamatkan pada Kiba.

            Tapi saat makan sekarang bukan waktu yang membuatku tenang. Ada saja yang berteriak, “Kyaaa… Itu _Prince of Konoha_!”

            Sasuke berwajah pasif. Dia terus makan.  Dari seberang kudengar Kiba mendengus.

            “Manis sekali. Kira-kira Hinata  masak apa buat dia?”

            Aku nyaris tersedak.

            “Eh, tapi kok kotaknya milik restoran depan stasiun?”

            “Wah, Sasuke tidak makan masakan Hinata, dong.”

            “Beli pula. Barangkali…”

            Aku yakin komentar-komentar itu membuat  wajahku berganti warna bagai pelangi. Memang aku tidak membawa bekal tambahan untuk Sasuke. Kupikir tidak ada keharusan untuk itu. Terlebih Sasuke juga tidak pernah minta.

            “Hei, Hinata, jangan dipedulikan. Kalau kau ambil hati omongan orang, bisa-bisa kau kurus kebanyakan mikir,” tegur Sasuke.

            Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Baru kusadari aku berhenti makan beberapa saat.

            Sasuke tetap tenang. Sepertinya dia terbiasa mendengar segala komentar tentangnya. Wajahnya tak tampak terusik. Beda denganku. Aku tidak pernah terkenal. Ocehan orang pun jarang sampai ke telingaku. Tapi belakangan ketenanganku terusik.

            “Omong-omong, masakan di restoran ini enak, lho,” sambung Sasuke. “Lain kali kubelikan.”

            Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil.

            Walau sering makan bekal bersama, kadang Sasuke tidak berbekal masakan rumah. Di depan stasiun ada restoran yang buka mulai pagi buta. Kebanyakan pelanggannya adalah orang yang sudah kerja, yang sudah terlalu sibuk meski hari baru dimulai sehingga tak punya waktu untuk masak dan menyiapkan sarapan. Seringnya Sasuke beli masakan di sana untuk makan siang di sekolah. Itu jadi alternatif terbaik karena kalau menggantungkan kantin sekolah, yah, kantin selalu super ramai saat istirahat. Antrian panjang dan lama. Tahu-tahu waktu mepet mendekati jam pelajaran sesudahnya.

            “Oi, belikan aku juga,” seru Kiba tak mau ketinggalan.

            “Aku juga,” timpal Shino.

            Sasuke memberikan tatapan mautnya. “Beli sendiri!”

            “Pelit!” cibir Kiba seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

            “Siapa yang pelit?” tanya Neji dari pintu. Dia mendekati kami.

            Cewek yang tadinya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan terpana gantian mengekor Neji dengan mata mereka. Sepupuku itu berambut panjang dan lurus. Sekilas dia terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik. Bahkan aku dengar celetukan kalau di seantero sekolah, dialah pemilik rambut terindah. Bak bintang iklan sampo. Sejak kecil Neji sudah berambut panjang, meneruskan tradisi keluarga Hyuuga yang nyaris semua prianya tidak ada yang berambut cepak.  Tampangnya androgini sekali. Karena itulah sepupuku itu tak hanya menerima ungkapan cinta dari cewek, tapi dari cowok juga. Tiap kali itu terjadi, aku dan Hanabi akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Neji bakal mengernyitkan hidung dengan wajah jengkel.

             “Tuh, pacarku yang pelit.”

            Aku sama sekali tak merencanakan kalimat ini. Tahu-tahu saja aku mengatakannya. Bahkan aku sendiri kaget setelahnya. Kurasakan panas mulai menjalari wajahku, terlebih ketika kulihat teman-temanku dan Neji ternganga. Bahkan Sasuke berhenti makan.

            “A-ano…” Aku terbata.

            Sasuke memberiku senyumnya yang paling manis. Sesaat aku berhenti bernapas melihatnya.

            “Ehem..ehem…” Neji berdehem. Ada secarik senyum kecil di wajah putihnya. Aku tahu dia ikut bahagia untukku.

            “Traktirrrr!” Kiba berseru seraya nyengir.

            Yah, sejak itulah aku dan Sasuke berpacaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah yang mengklaimnya terlebih dulu, tanpa ada pernyataan cinta sebelum momen itu terjadi. Wow, sepertinya itulah pembuktian terbesar nyaliku.

            Akhirnya besoknya Sasuke mentraktir kami berempat.

** … **

            Konoha bukan kota yang besar, tapi kami punya banyak festival terkenal yang selalu diliput TV lokal mau pun nasional. Akhir pekan ini akan ada _Konoha Flower Carnival_. Meski event tahunan itu tidak sebesar _Konoha Tempo_ _Dulu_ , festival ini tetap mengundang perhatian. Aku melihat poster iklannya di jalan dan pamfletnya juga sampai ke tanganku.

            “Kau nonton, kan?” tanya Sasuke saat kami di kelas.

            “Iya,” jawabku pendek. Saat aku mendongak, kulihat wajahnya harap-harap cemas. “Ada apa?” tanyaku balik.

            “Itachi bakal jadi salah satu kontestannya,” jawab Sasuke dengan nada bangga. Wajahnya  kini tampak berbinar. Jelas sekali dia bangga dengan kakaknya itu.

            “Oh?” seruku, agak terkejut. “Dia jadi kumbang?” Judul festival itu menyelipkan kata ‘ _Flower’_. Mungkinkah Itachi jadi kumbang? Mungkin ada perkecualian.

            “Tidak,” Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Kedutan di sekitar bibir dan matanya menunjukkan kalau dia geli. “Dia tetap bertaburan bunga. Temannya yang mendisain baju dan aksesorisnya, Itachi cuma memperagakan,” sambungnya.

            Aku agak susah membayangkan si sulung Uchiha itu dengan latar bunga.

            Sepertinya Sasuke tahu pikiranku. “Kita lihat bareng, yuk!” ajaknya. “Kuajak kau mengintip ke _backstage_ -nya.”

            “A-apa?” Aku tergagap. Mendadak ide menengok Itachi di belakang panggung bersama Sasuke terdengar mengerikan. Kami baru jadian selama beberapa hari, dan aku belum ingin bertemu kakaknya secara langsung.

            “Seru, Hinata,” tukas Sasuke. Matanya berbinar antusias meski wajahnya kalem. Dia salah menafsirkan keadaanku. Mata kelamnya memberitahuku dia berpikir bahwa berada di antara para model adalah ide super cemerlang. “Kau kecil, pasti mudah bergerak di antara dedaunan dan bunga di sana,” tandasnya.

            Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tega menolak permintaan Sasuke.

** … **

            _Konoha Flower Carnival_ dihelat di tempat yang sama dengan _Konoha Tempo Dulu_ , yaitu di sepanjang jalan elit dekat rumah Sasuke. Aku , Neji dan Lee, teman sekelas Neji, berangkat bersama. Teman Neji, Ten Ten, juga jadi salah satu ‘Bunga’. Gadis yang setahun di atasku itu memperagakan baju yang didisain sepupunya yang kuliah di universitas yang didominasi oleh warga China.

            Kami bertiga baru menginjakkan kaki di pelataran parkir di depan Perpustakaan Kota ketika Sasuke melambaikan tangan di seberang jalan. Sebelumnya aku memang mengirimkan pesan padanya, memberitahu bahwa kami hampir sampai.

            Sudah banyak kendaraan terparkir sore itu. Acaranya sendiri dimulai jam setengah tujuh, namun para penonton, kontestan dan panitia sudah terlihat berseliweran.

            “Terima kasih sudah datang,” sambut Sasuke sambil menghampiriku. Dia terlihat kehabisan napas.

            “Betapa indahnya masa muda!”seru Lee keras-keras. “Sampai Sasuke ngos-ngosan karena terpana oleh pacarnya.”

            Oh! Oh!

            Bisa kurasakan wajahku terbakar hebat. Seruan Lee membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah kami. Beberapa cekikikan, beberapa lagi terang-terangan tertawa. Dengan tampang tak bersalah, Lee malah memandang kami dengan mata berbinar dan kagum.

            Kami berempat segera masuk tenda besar. Aku tercekat. Tenda itu dipenuhi banyak model, penata rias dan panitia. Melihat peragaan busana di _Flower Carnival_ selalu mengundang decak kagumku, tapi melihat _backstage_ yang dipenuhi model dengan baju mereka lain ceritanya. Aku benar-benar takjub.

            Pernah menonton peragaan busana unik di _catwalk_? Nah, seperti itu. Jangan membayangkan busana cantik bermotif bunga atau aksesoris bunga yang standar. Tema bunga ini sungguh-sungguh diaplikasikan dalam gaun yang dipakai para model. Inilah saatnya para desainer muda –yang nyatanya masih berstatus mahasiswa- bersenang-senang dengan imajinasi mereka. Tanpa batas. Aku melihat model gaun era Victorian yang menggembung, busana biasa namun aksesorisnya setinggi dua meter, kain yang dibentuk menjadi bunga mawar, rumput ilalang, bahkan kertas yang disulap jadi gaun bunga sepatu. Suasananya begitu glamor. Begitu indah.

            Neji dan Lee menghambur ke sudut kiri tenda, sementara aku dan Sasuke ke arah sebaliknya. Jantungku berdebar keras sekali, sampai aku yakin itu mengalahkan suara drum dari pemain _marching band_ di dekat panggung. Aku gugup. Bukan karena seperti di suatu tempat antah berantah yang glamor, melainkan karena pikiran bahwa aku akan bertemu kakak Sasuke.

            “Itachi, ini Hinata, yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu,” ujar Sasuke. “Hinata, ini kakakku.”

            Aku berusaha tersenyum meski luar biasa grogi.

            Kalau menurut orang Sasuke adalah cowok tampan, Itachi Uchiha malah lebih mempesona. Mahasiswa semester akhir itu lebih jangkung dari adiknya, berambut hitam legam dan panjang, tetapi tak sepucat Sasuke. Entah itu karena make up tipis yang mewarnai wajahnya atau bukan, aku tak tahu. Wajahnya kalem. Jika Sasuke terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, Itachi tampak lebih ramah.

            “H-hai, a-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda,” kataku seraya menyalaminya.

            Itachi tersenyum kecil. Aku mendapati kesan dia merasa geli dengan perkenalanku yang sama persis dengan perkenalan di materi pelajaran Bahasa semester awal di kelas awal. Entahlah, aku terlalu gugup sampai-sampai kalimat itulah yang teringat.

            “Itachi Uchiha,” balasnya. Suaranya dalam. “Senang juga berkenalan denganmu. Omong-omong, kau sakit? Tanganmu gemetar.”

            Sasuke balas memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

            Aku mengerang. Dalam hati tentunya. Aku gemetar karena dikenalkan dengan Itachi. Aku curiga pria itu tahu tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk menggodaku. Sekilas aku melihat kilatan dalam mata hitamnya.

            Beberapa orang menaburkan _glitter_ ke tangan Itachi. Jika ada yang berpikir bunga mawar identik dengan romantis dan feminitas, pasti mereka akan berubah pikiran setelah melihat Itachi. Pria itu jadi mawar ungu, dengan hiasan kelopak mawar kuning dan daun di kepalanya. Bagiku dia bagai iblis dari neraka. Iblis yang tampan yang membuat manusia biasa –sepertiku- terpana. Itachi kelihatan sangat maskulin dan percaya diri. Pria itu sangat…indah.

            Setelah berfoto dengan Itachi, aku duduk di kursi plastik, memperhatikan Sasuke yang memberi minum pada kakaknya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tahu kemudian Sasuke memanggil namaku tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak mampu menjawabnya karena mataku terlalu terpaku pada goresan ukiran di bagian wajah kiri Itachi.

            “Ah, temanmu terlalu terpesona pada Itachi,” celetuk salah satu teman Itachi.

            Barulah aku tersentak. “Ti-tidak!” sergahku cepat.

            Aku tak tahu berapa lama sebenarnya aku memperhatikan Itachi sementara Sasuke memanggilku, tapi begitu aku berpaling pada Sasuke, pacarku itu sudah berwajah masam. Dia kelihatan tak suka dan wajahnya mengeras, sejauh wajah Uchiha-nya mengizinkan.

            “Sasuke, ada apa?” tanyaku takut-takut.

            “Tidak,” jawabnya dingin. “Tadi aku mau tanya, kau lapar atau tidak,” lanjut Sasuke. Matanya sama sekali tidak melihatku.

            Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suasana yang canggung. Sasuke mengacuhkanku sementara aku terdiam. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi saat itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Pagelaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi sehingga Itachi dan semua yang terlibat begitu sibuk. Penyelamatku adalah seruan panitia yang baru masuk yang mengumumkan bahwa mereka yang tidak berkepentingan mohon untuk keluar tenda. Aku pamit. Setelah mengucapkan semoga beruntung pada Itachi –dengan lirih- aku keluar tenda. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

            Di luar, aku bergabung dengan sepupuku dan Lee. Kami segera duduk di kursi depan panggung. Ada tiga panggung: satu panggung utama tempat model berlenggak-lenggok memamerkan hasil karya desainer, dan dua untuk tamu kehormatan. Para pejabat Konoha dan artis yang diundang duduk di deretan terdepan, sedang yang lain di belakang mereka.

            Dentuman musik dari DJ di panggung utama bergema bertalu-talu petang itu. Gegap gempita membahana menyemangati acara tahunan itu. Suasana sangat meriah. Setelah pertunjukan tari dan paduan suara dari sekolah lokal, acara dimulai. Satu persatu model menjejakkan kaki di panggung, kemudian berputar-putar di area depan panggung. Ketiga panggung itu berbentuk huruf U, di tengah-tengahnya adalah area luar dimana lima model bisa berlenggak-lenggok, difoto dan diwawancarai oleh wartawan.

            Sayangnya, aku tak bisa menikmati _Flower Carnival_ itu sepenuh hati. Pikiranku tertuju pada ekspresi Sasuke: dingin dan sedikit terluka. Aku tak tahu sebabnya. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan akulah penyebabnya.

            Neji rupanya menyadari diamku. “Ada apa?” tanyanya.

            Aku menggeleng. Ingin sekali aku mengangkat bahu seperti yang dilakukan teman-temanku ketika mereka tak bisa menjawab sesuatu.

            “Masalah dengan Sasuke?” desaknya.

            Aku menghela napas dan berpaling. “Aku tak tahu,” jawabku agak keras. Sulit untuk berkata-kata tanpa sedikit berteriak mengingat kerasnya musik yang dimainkan dan suara MC yang membahana.

            Ketika Itachi tampil, nyaris semua mata memandangnya. Dia tampak berkilau. Semua bunga, aksesoris dan goresan _body painting_ di tubuhnya membuatnya bagai iblis sekaligus dewa. Sangat rupawan. Di depan panggung, Sasuke menundukkan badan dan memotret kakaknya sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dari belakang, aura serius menguar darinya.

            Setelah itu, para model berjalan dan berparade di segaris jalan yang dipersiapkan untuk mereka, supaya masyarakat yang jauh dari panggung bisa menyaksikan para model dari dekat. Aku melihat sekilas, sejauh penglihatanku, kalau banyak pengunjung yang berfoto dengan para model.

            Acara itu berlangsung beberapa jam. Pesertanya ada seratus orang. Karena diadakan pada hari Sabtu, banyak orang yang memilih menikmati acara itu sampai akhir. Mereka tak perlu khawatir karena esoknya masih hari libur.

            Aku ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke bersikap tidak menyenangkan. Aku yakin dia membawa ponsel. Kalau mau, aku bisa mengirimkan pesan. Tapi, kurasa dia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar membalas pesanku karena sibuk memotret dan mengikuti kakaknya. Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku.

            Begitu peserta terakhir meninggalkan panggung, aku dan Neji pulang duluan. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Sambil memendam rasa penasaran dan kecewa, aku pulang.

** … **

            Suasana hatiku tak enak pada keesokan harinya. Aku masih terngiang peristiwa kemarin. Tak ingin berlarut-larut, aku ke kamar Hanabi. Adikku itu baru selesai mandi. Sambil mendengarkan celotehnya, kukuncir rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan rambut Neji.

            Aku tersentak ketika Ibu masuk kamar dan memberitahuku ada teman yang ingin bertemu denganku. Ternyata Sasuke. Tampangnya makin pucat. Seperti orang kurang tidur.

            “Hai,” sapanya kaku.

            “Hai juga,” balasku, tak kalah kikuk.

            “Aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin,” tukasnya langsung. Dia menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di kursi, gugup.

            “Aku…aku ingin tahu kenapa kau begitu,” balasku. Rasanya suaraku mencicit.

            “Aku…tak ingin kau melihat Itachi seperti itu!” Wajah Sasuke memerah sedikit.

            “Seperti apa?” cecarku.

            “Seperti fans Itachi melihatnya.”

            Giliran wajahku yang merah padam. Rupanya tanpa kusadari aku melihat Itachi dengan tatapan terpesona.

            “Aku bukan Itachi,” semburnya tiba-tiba.

            “Aku tahu,” kataku meminta maaf. “Kemarin aku hanya…” Bahkan aku tak mampu meneruskan kata-kataku. “Aku tahu kalian berbeda.” Rasanya aku tahu. Sasuke cemburu.

            Sasuke tersenyum. “Lihatlah seperti itu hanya padaku.”

            Aku ikut tersenyum. “Tentu saja. Kau kan pacarku,” janjiku.

** … **

**The End**

**Happy reading.**


End file.
